The After Story
by Kingsfanatic
Summary: A love story between Zuko and Katara, Aang and Meng and Sokka and Toph. Aang leaves the temple after Aunt Wu sends a letter for help. But before Aand leaves he has a talk with Zuko. What does Suki need to tell Sokka? Why is Toph so happy? and who is the young girl Aang meets at Makapu village? Tokka as well as Zutara :D
1. Prologue

I know this is kind of short but its just the prologue. there is more in store for this love story ;)

* * *

_Dear Avatar Aang,_

_Recently there have been strange occurrences here in Makapu village, strange noises have been echoing from our volcano. Bur even more recently the young girls of the village have been disappearing. The whole village is in disarray. I realize you have other duties as the Avatar, but I don't know who else to call upon. Please help us!  
_

_Sincerely,  
Aunt Wu_

Aang put down the letter and looked outside the window. He saw Katara, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, and Toph all in the courtyard. Even though they had finally reunited three years after the war Aang knew he had to leave.


	2. The Promise

**Chapter 1 is now out :D please tell me what you think by reviewing! Thank you!**

* * *

**The Promise**

Aang grabbed his glider and headed for the door.  
"Aang!" Katara called from behind.  
Aang turned around and faced Katara

"Promise me that you will be safe and return home quick" She smiled as she pulled Aang into a hug.  
"I promise" he said while squeezing her tighter.  
Aang and Katara leaned in for a kiss, but were interrupted by Toph.  
"So your really leaving twinkle toes?" she said.  
"Yeah, but ill be back soon," he smiled, "by the way do you know where Zuko is I kind of need to talk to him." Aang added.  
"Yeah, he's down in the garden."  
"Thanks." Aang leaned in for a goodbye hug, which resulted in Toph socking Aang in the shoulder.

Aang opened his glider, shot up in the air and floated above the courtyard. Aang flew through the courtyard trees, over the small coy pond, and finally glided above the pavement before halting at the garden.

Zuko was sitting on a rock juggling his fire around. His mind seemed somewhere else.  
"Zuko!" Aang called from above.  
Zuko's fire disappeared and Zuko looked at Aang from down below, he gave a small smile. Aang dropped down from his glider and popped in front of Zuko.  
"So today's the day you're leaving?" Zuko asked.

Aang nodded his had and took a seat on the rock adjacent to Zuko.  
"Actually there is something I wanted to talk with you before I left…" Aang started, "…It's about Katara."  
Zuko stiffened a bit, but tried not to show it to Aang.

"What is it?" Zuko asked casually.

"Well you see…with me gone and all… I can't really protect her like I do now." Aang said while twiddling with his fingers.

"Katara is a pretty strong girl you don't need to worry." Zuko smiled.  
"No I know that," Aang chuckled, "what I meant was if you could…ummm…keep an eye on her while I'm gone?"  
Zuko froze; he had been trying to keep his distance from Katara since he broke up with Mai.  
"Please Zuko I'll do anything!" Aang pleaded.

Zuko pushed his feeling aside "Alright, I'll make sure she's safe." He smiled

Aang sighed with relief.  
Aang picked up his glider and said goodbye to Zuko before flying off to Makapu village.  
Zuko stayed in the garden absorbing what just happened.  
_I just made a promise to keep Katara safe… a promise to keep the one I love safe… a promise to her boyfriend… a promise to my best friend._

Zuko jumped off the rock and headed toward the temple. On his way up the stairs he saw Sokka and Suki Talking, they looked pretty serious, but Zuko didn't think too much of it and continued up the stairs. He paused at the window and peeked inside. Katara was sitting on a chair playing with Momo.  
"This is going to be hard" he sighed to himself.

* * *

"Sokka there is something I need to talk to you about." Suki said grimly.  
"Aright" Sokka said sensing something was wrong.

Suki took Sokka by the hand and led him to the side of the temple.  
"What is it you need to talk top me about?" Sokka asked, still holding Suki's hand.

Suki stayed silent for a while, and then began with  
"We need to break up."


	3. A Separation and a Chance

Please Review/ Leave your comments. Thank you! :D

* * *

Chapter 2

"We need to break up."

The whole world seemed to vanish.

"Is this what you really want, Suki?" Sokka said, as he inched towards her, hoping she would say no and that this was all a joke and she would go back into his arms.

"Yes, I think that we've stretched this relationship as far as we could. I just don't feel the same way about you anymore." It wasn't the answer he was hoping for.

He couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. Did she really not feel the same about him? Was this really the end? It couldn't be. It can't be.

"I don't believe you, I can't believe you. Just yesterday you stood on those steps telling me how much you loved me, wouldn't even let me say goodbye and now you're telling me you don't want to see me?! How can I-"

"Sokka! Things change; I just don't feel the same for you, can't you understand that? Please, Sokka, I don't want the last memory of us being together to be a nasty one."

This was it, isn't it? The girl who blew him away in a second, will leave the same way. The girl he loved unconditionally for so long, won't be his anymore. But it was what she wanted, right? If he truly loved her, he would let her live her life happily the way she wanted to.

After a long uncomfortable silence, Sokka was finally able to make the words come out of his mouth. "I understand. Just know that I will always love you and I will always be waiting for you." Sokka tried to hold back his tears until Suki left but all was lost when she cleared the space between each other and gave him a hug. He encircled his arms around her squeezing her tightly. She broke the hug, quickly looked at him, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then left.

* * *

As Suki turned away from Sokka, she finally shed the tears she was holding in. Breaking up with him was harder than she thought. Of course she loved him but there was something that had to be done. Duty was calling. The Kiyoshi warriors needed her. Putting Sokka in danger was something she did not want, even if it meant she had to break his heart.

She had her mind set. Finish the job, catch the bad guy,and come back to him before he had a chance to forget about her. Even though he said he would always love her, she didn't quite believe him. There was always someone else he held close to his heart.

* * *

Toph settled her back against the tree. She had overheard Sokka and Suki's entire conversation. Breaking up? That can't be right. It was a fact that they were way too much in love to ever separate. It was even obvious how much she didn't want to end the relationship Toph could feel it. She couldn't understand why; what reason did Suki have to end the relationship? Unless Sokka was in danger. But that can't be possible right? Maybe Suki really did want to break up; maybe she knew deep down something wasn't right.

"Could this be a chance for me? What kind of a selfish thought is that?", Toph thought. She felt herself blush. There is no way she would ever put herself out there for Sokka, especially after that incident in the serpents pass. Even so he's heartbroken; what kind of friend would she be trying to make a pass on a friend? More so, on Sokka? That's completely idiotic, what idiot would fall for a dummy like sokka?


End file.
